Surgido de la nada
by PinketDiana
Summary: Queen y Logan se ensañarán en una aventura... un poco secreta, mientras que sus amigos no tienen ni idea. Tiempo al tiempo tendrán situaciones junto con sus amigos que han de superar :3 ¡oportunidad! Decliner: ningun personaje me pertenece TT TT (que desgraciada soy... u.u)


Hola... Bueno soy PinketDiana y este es mi primer fic... tratar sobre Quiin y Logan (Amo esta pareja *w*) ...  
Aclaraciones:  
1) Lo que va entre - son los di logos.  
2) Las " " Son pensamientos 3) Los que van entre ( ) soy yo 4) Bueno... en realidad... esta es una de las primeras historias que escribo... asi que entiendo que no sean muy buenas (:() y que hallan malos comentarios...etc... pero alguna vez ha de ser la primera vez que escribimos Verdad? escribiendo se aprende... Espero que les guste.

Lo surgido de la nada Cap tulo 1: Cambios...  
Era un d a como otro cualquiera en la Academ a PCA (Pac fic cost academy), donde un grupo de amigos estaban discutiendo reunidos en una mesa:  
-Para la noche de ma ana haremos una fiesta pijama-Dec a una chica rubia entre gritos - Que no! ma ana iremos al cine -Decia el "amigo" Chase de la susodicha - No, iremos a la playa privada de mi padre!- Dec a el creido Logan -Yo he quedado con Liza asi qu- Expon a Michel, siendo interrumpido por una muchacha de gafas... - Basta! no os da s cuenta? Todo esto empez por un simple *yo quiero un Batido de Fresa* no ve s que estamos discutiendo por tonterias?... mira haced lo que quera s, id donde quera s... Pero pode s pensar un poco en m ! no os acordais que llevo toda la semana diciendo que ma ana era mi concurso de Qu mica... pero Saben? no les importa... da igual... sigan con lo vuestro... cre a que tenia amigos verdaderos...pero veo que solo tengo amigos egoistas... -Dijo mirando sobre todo a Logan- ... Siento haber... pensando que os importaba mi *est pida* qu mica...-Se marcho de alli llorando-  
-Oh Dios... p-pobre Quiin... fuimos tan injusto con ella... como se nos pudo olvidar?-Dec a de nuevo Zoey Todos marchar n hacia la habitacion de las chicas para intentar hablar con su amiga, la cu l no estaba por la labor, no quer a escuchar a nadie... sab a que pod a haberse peleado con sus amigas... pero es que ya eran demaciadas cosas... el grupo se estaba separando poco a poco: primero, eran las continuas peleas de Chase y Zoey, despu s Logan y su arrogancia, la verdad... eso era de siempre... pero ahora le importaba... mucho mucho m s... y por ltimo estaban Michael y Lola, Michael ultimamente se pasaba todo el d a con Liza y Lola ya casi ni se aparecia... pero hab a algo mas que le importaba.. Mark hab a roto con ella... pero nadie lo sab a.. no se lo quiso contar a sus amigos por el ambiente que hab a entre ellos... " No eramos mejores amigos por siempre? Qu cambi entre todos nosotros? Acaberemos separandonos?" Esta y otras muchas palabras, se replantearon en la cabeza de la chica... De pronto sac ndola de tanta encuenta dentro de su cabeza, entr Logan en su habitaci n:  
-Quiin Qu te ocurre?-pregunt Logan -Nada... -Quiin se limpi las lagrimas- no te das cuenta de que nos estamos separando?-Volvieron a caer unas peque as l grimas por sus mejillas Logan se le acerc y le limpi las lagrimas -Jam s nos separaremos, si hay peleas... pero Que amigos no se pelean?-  
Quiin se sonroj " por que me estoy sonrojando?"pasaba por la mente de la chica una y otra vez...  
- pero... segur que no hay nada mas? ltimamente estas muy triste y afligida.. estas ausente... y casi no sonries-Continu con su tono tierno y preocupado (*w* a que es lindo! auuu! *w*)  
-Bueno... e-es que.. -" le cuento? que pasa si se r e de mi?" pensaba la chica- E-es que.. b-bueno...Mark a-acab con migo... por u-una *Compa era* suya...-Dijo llorando-  
- Mark te ha dejado!? Ser idiota, le dar una paliza-A este comentario Quiin r o y abrazo a Logan lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran-

Pov- Quiin Estaba abrazando a Logan... a mi *amigo enemigo (amienemigo) y lo raro.. era que me estaba sonrojando... pero que iva ha hacer? era todo tan tierno y tan raro...  
Pude observar como l me apretaba m s hacia su cuerpo, lo que produjo que me sonrojara mas y mas.. pero se separ de mi...  
- Estas mejor Quiin?-pronunci rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa dulce-  
-Si... muchas gracias por todo Logan, al parecer no eres... un *idiota presumido* tanto como yo pensaba, tienes un lado de buena persona -dec a mientras sonre a dulcemente, quer a *picarle* sabia muy bien como-  
-Gracias-contest con tono de sarcasmo-con un gracias estoy mucho mejor me bastaba...-dijo fingiendo estar molesto.  
No me pude resistir mas... hab a cambiado tanto en los ulitimos dos meses... la verdad era que ya no se me pasaba por la mente *Mark* si no... era como un cari o/odio hac a el...me hab a abandonado de una de las peores maneras, pero no puedo odiar a una persona que ame... por eso me duele tanto... aunque ya no lo ame, pero igual... me alegraba de que Logan halla cambiado tanto, y sobre todo que lo hiciera para bien.  
-Bueno debo irme... pero si necesitas algo,lo que sea llamame *se orita rarita*-(o.o que man a tiene este chico w ) Pus un gesto de *ofendida*-  
-Si se orito arrogante, como usted mande...-Dije riendo-Ahora Logan... y-yo si te agradecer a que no le contar s a nadie... el hecho de mi ruptura fue ya hace tres meses... y no quiero que nadie sepa, no me agradar a mucho.  
Es verdad que casi todo el mundo me preguntaba, que que hab a pasado con mi ex novio, que se ve a tanto con otra chica y que ya no estaba a mi lado, pero yo solo respond a *ayuda con sus deberes* o una de esas t picas excusas..

Pov- Logan Antes de salir, como por un instinto me lanz a abrazar a Quiin, me hac a tan bien hacer eso... era tan..adorable " Dije adorable!? Quiin pensky ADORABLE... QUIIN ADORABLE?.. ahora si me estaba volviendo loco... pero era verdad... ultimamente...la ve a con otros ojos... pero claro Soy Logan Reese! no me puedo afligir por una chica, eso no era de mi estilo y ahora mucho menos... Aunque, la verdad me lleno de felicidad, que hubiera roto con ese est pido de Mark, nunca me call bien, y no por que fuera un ni o idiota, con una voz cutre, que no sabia cuidar de MI.. quiero decir de Quiin, era por el simple hecho de que estaba con ella... de que ten a sus labios, sus caricias... sus experimentos... y yo... que ten a de ella? esas peleas, es decir, no era que no me gustaba pelear con ella.. es mas me encataba en esas peleas... estabamos mucho mas conectados, a veces pienso que saltan chispas...pero para mi no es suficiente... Quieren saber un secreto? Yo Logan Reese, el chico mujeriego, encantador, guapo, querido por el 99% de las chicas... estoy enamorado desde hace dos meses de la loca, inventora, extra a... Quiin Pensky. 


End file.
